<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by SkyeHart23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584265">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23'>SkyeHart23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilar Evans is fresh out of high school wanting to find her way in the music industry. What she gets is not what she pictured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the songs I use are actually songs but I'm using them as my characters originals because I suck at writing songs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and take a deep breath as I sit up in my bed. I look at my clock and realize it is six in the morning. I still have an hour before everyone is up so I might as well get a run in. I climb out of bed and walk to my closet. I pull out my running gear and I throw the outfit on. I grab my phone of my bedside table as well as my headphones. I open the door of my room and walk out. I walk down the hallway and open the front door. I walk outside closing the door behind me. I plug my headphones into my phone and place them in my ears. I turn on my running playlist and start running the block. I end up running two blocks. I run back home and open the front door. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I turn my music off and take out my headphones. I run down the hallway to my room and run in as I did not close my door when I left. I pull out my outfit for the day and walk out of my room. I grab a towel from the hall closet and walk into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door and lock it. I turn the shower on and strip out of my clothes. I place my phone and headphones on the counter as well as my towel and outfit. I hop into the shower and just let the water wash over me. I grab the shampoo and add some to my hand. I rub it into my hair and rinse it out. I do the same for the conditioner. I grab my body wash and add a little bit into my hands. I rub it all over my body and then rinse off. I turn the water off and step out. I grab my towel and dry my body. I throw on my clothes and grab my blowdyer from under the sink. I plug it in and turn it on. I blow dry my hair and then turn the blowdryer off. I put it back under the sink. I put my hair in a messy bun and grab my laundry off the bathroom floor. I unlock the door and open it. I walk out and into my room. I throw my laundry in my hamper and sit down at my computer desk. Today is the day I actually upload a video on my Youtube account. I hear my parents bedroom door open and I know it's safe to record a video. I get my camera ready and I grab my microphone. I grab my guitar and choose which song I want to do. I decide to do in my head. I press record. "Hi there. My name is Pili Evans and this is my song called In my head." I say. I start playing my guitar. "Painted a picture, I thought I knew you well. I got a habit of seeing what isn't there. Caught up in the moment, tangled up in your sheets. When you broke my heart, I said you only wanted half of me." I sing. "My imagination's too creative. They see demon, I see angel, angel, angel. Without the halo, wingless angel." I sing. "Falling, falling, but I never thought you'd leave me. Falling, falling, needed something to believe in, oh. I thought you were the one. But it was all in my head. It was all in my head." I sing. "Yeah, look at you, boy, I invented you. Your Gucci tennis shoes, runnin' from your issues. Cardio good for the heart. I figured we could work it out, hmm." I sing. "Painted a picture, I thought I drew you well. I had a vision, seeing what isn't there. Caught in the moment, tangled up in your sheets. When you broke my heart, said you only wanted half of me." I sing. "My imagination's too creative. They see Cain and I see Abel, Abel, Abel. I know you're able, willin' and able." I sing. "Falling, falling, but I thought you would need me. Falling, falling, needed something to believe in, oh. I thought you were the one. But it was all in my head. It was all in my head." I sing. Yeah, look at you, boy, I invented you. Your Gucci tennis shoes, runnin' from your issues. Cardio good for the heart. I figured we could work it out, hmm." I sing. "Wanted you to grow up, but, boy, you wasn't budding. Everything you are made you everything you aren't. I saw your potential without seeing credentials. Maybe that's the issue. Said maybe that's the issue, ah. Can't hold that shit against you, ah. Guess I did it to myself, yeah. Thought you were somebody else, you. " I finish. I stop recording and transfer the video onto my computer. I log into my Youtube account and upload the video. I put all my stuff away and walk out of my room. I walk down the hallway and towards the kitchen ready to face the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Good morning hunny." My father says. "What are we doing for breakfast this morning?" I ask as I grab my coffee mug out of the cupboard. I place it on the counter and grab the coffee pot. I pour some coffee into my mug and place it back. I pick up my mug and take a sip. "Your mom went to get some pancake mix." He says. I nod my head and just drink my coffee. "I hear the front door open early this morning." My dad said. "I went for a run." I reply. "I also heard you singing this morning." He says. "Ya I finally posted on my Youtube." I reply. "Good for you." He says as I hear the front door open. "Mom's back." I say. She walks into the kitchen and smiles when she sees me. "Hi hunny." My mom says. "Hi mom." I reply. She sets the grocery bag on the counter and pulls out the pancake mix. "Want to help me?" She asks me. I nod my head. I grab the mixing bowl out of the cupboard and hand it to her. I grab the rest of the stuff we need and walk over to my mom. We start making the pancakes and we laugh the whole time. We finish making a bunch of pancakes and place them on a big plate. My mom brings them to the table while I grab three plates, forks and knives, and the syrup. I bring it all to the table and set them in our seating arrangements. We all sit at the table and eat our breakfast together in a comfortable silence. I clean up the table and I rinse the dishes off. I place them in the dishwasher and make my way back to my parents. "When do you guys leave for work?" I ask. They both sigh. I know what that means. "How long?" I ask. "3 months." They both say at the same time. I sigh. "Okay. When do you leave?" I ask. "Tonight." My mom says. I stand up. "Okay." I say as I walk out of the room. I walk down the hallway to my rom and I walk into my room when I reach it. I slam my door and flop onto my bed. I understand that they need to go back to work as they are helping people as they are doctors without borders but I haven't been left alone since my brother died. He died recently from a car crash. It's still hard for me as he was my twin. His name is Grayson. I miss him like crazy. I sit up in my bed and pull out my song book from my bedside table drawer. I grab a pen out of my pen holder and just start writing. I finish writing and look my song over. It's perfect. I walk over to my guitar and play it through. It sounds amazing. There is a knock at my door and I take a breath. "Come in." I say. My door opens and my dad and mom walk in. They sit on my bed and I turn to face them. "I know you have to go okay." I say. "We just want to make sure you're okay." My mom says. I feel the tears welling in my eyes. "I miss him." I say as the tears fall. My parents climb off my bed and they wrap their arms around me when they reach me. "We know hunny. We miss him too." My dad says. They just hold me as I cry. I eventually stop crying and they pull back. "We'll leave you to your music." My mom says. I smile at them as they leave my room. They leave the door open but I don't really care. I play my new song through one more time just to make sure it is absolutely perfect. It is. I walk away from my guitar and walk over to my computer. I set up my camera and take a deep breath. I know I'm most likely going to cry while singing this is what makes me take a deep breath. I move my guitar over to my computer and sit down. I make sure my guitar is in tune and smile when it is. I press record on my camera. "Hey guys. This is a song I've written about my brother who just recently passed away so I hope you like it." I say. I start strumming the chords. "Weather man said it's gonna snow. By now I should be use to the cold. Mid-February shouldn't be so scary. It was only December. I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me." I sing. "But you went away. How dare you. I miss you. They say I'll be okay. But I'm not going to ever get over you." I sing. "Living alone here in this place. I think of you, and I'm not afraid. Your favourite records make me feel better. Cause you sing along. With every song. I know you didn't mean to give them to me." I sing. "But you went away. How dare you. I miss you. They say I'll be okay. But I'm not going to ever get over you." I sing. "It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone." I sing. "Cause you went away. How dare you. I miss you. They say I'll be okay. But I'm not going to ever get over you." I finish. I stop recording and play it back. It sounds amazing. I transfer the video to my computer and upload it to my Youtube. I want everyone to like it but if they don't that's okay because I love it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I put my camera back in it's place as well as my guitar. I hear my phone ping from across the room so I start walking towards it. I reach my phone and I look to see a text from my best friend Hayley. I read the message and it's her inviting me to her party. I send my reply of yes and make my way out of my room. I walk down the hallway and to the living room. I walk in to see both of my parents sittng on the couch. "So I won't be able to drop you off at the airport tonight. I have plans with Hayley." I say. I walk out of the room and make my way back down the hallway. I walk back into my room and I close my door. I walk to my closet and pull out my outfit for tonight. I throw it on and walk to my mirror. I love it. It's a long black dress and it's beautiful. I put on my mermaid tail necklace that's my favourite because it's from Grayson and I throw on my black converses. I leave my hair in it's bun state and open my bedroom door. I walk out and make my way down the hallway. I reach the front door and grab my keychain off the hook as it has my car keys as well as my house keys. "I'm leaving! Love you!" I yell to my parents. "Love you too!" My parents yell back. I open the front door and walk out. I close the door and walk to my jeep in the driveway. I unlock it and climb in. I turn it on and put my seatbelt on. I pull out of the driveway and make my way to Hayley's. I pull into Hayley's driveway and park my jeep. I climb out and lock it. I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. The door opens almost a second after. "Pils you're early." Hayley says. "I know but I wanted to help set up." I say. "Come in." She says. I walk in and she closes the door. "Where do you want me?" I ask her. "You can help my brother make the jello shots." She says. I nod my head and make my way into the kitchen. "Hey Ty." I say. He looks up. "Hey Pilar." He replies. "Hayley sent me in to help with the jello shots." I say. He moves over so I can have some space to help. We spend the next half an hour making jello shots. We place them in the fridge and make our way out of the kitchen. "What else do you need Hales?" I ask her. "I think we're all set but I still have to get ready. Come with me?" She says. "Sure." I reply. We walk up the stairs and into her room. She changes into a dress similar to mine except it's pink. She puts on her pink wedges and throws her hair up in a bun matching mine. "I'm ready." She says. I laugh. We walk out of her room and back downstairs. As soon as we are back downstairs the doorbell rings. "Party time." Hayley says with a smile. I laugh. She opens the door and a whole mob of people enter. I walk through the mob of people and make my way to where Hayley always puts the music. I turn on the music and people start dancing. I walk into the kitchen and check the jello shots. They are perfect. I take them out of the fridge and make my way out of the kitchen with the jello shots. I walk around the room and people are taking jello shots here and there. I grab one myself and down it. I make one more trip around the room and then walk back into the kitchen. I place the tray down and down one more jello shot. I pour myself a drink of vodka and make my way out of the kitchen. I find Hayley dancing and I join her. "You always throw great parties." I say. "You always make them better." She replies. I smile. I take a sip of my drink and just smile at the familarity. "What do your parents think we're doing?" Hayley asks me. "Didn't ask as they are leaving tonight." I reply. I feel someone slap my ass and I turn around so fast. I laugh when I see it's Ty. "What the fuck Ty!" Hayley screams. Ty just laughs. "Chill Hayley." Ty says. Hayley storms off which leaves me alone with Ty. I down my drink and I can feel the buzz. "I need to talk to you." Ty says. "Okay. Talk." I reply. "Somewhere a little more quiet." He says. I nod my head and he leads me to the stairs. We walk upstairs and enter what I can only guess is his room. I wonder what he wants to talk about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I close the door behind me and he sits on his bed. I follow suit. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him. "Nothing." He says. His lips land on my neck and I freeze. "Ty no." I say as I try to push him off. "Come on it will be fun." He says. I start to feel cloudy. "I don't feel good." I say. "You should lie down." Ty says. I don't want to but I can't think clearly. Ty lies me down. I feel him starting to take my shoes off but I can't move to stop him. "No I don't want to." I say slowly. "Shh." He says as he slides my shoe off. He slides my other one off and moves his hand up my dress. "Stop." I say softly. He moves his hand out of my dress and sits me up. He takes my dress off and lays me back down. "You really shouldn't close your eyes while you laugh at a party. It was so easy for me to slip something in your drink." He says as he throws my dress to the floor. I can't even say anything I'm just frozen. I can't believe that the brother of my best friend is doing this. He pulls my underwear off and inserts two fingers in me. He starts moving them and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Please stop." I say softly. He just laughs as he moves his fingers faster. The tears start falling. He pulls his fingers out and begins to unzip his pants. I watch frozen from the bed as he pulls his pants and boxers down. He grabs a condom out of his bedside table and slips it on. He lines himself up and pushes into me. The tears start falling harder. He starts thrusting really fast and my tears start falling faster. I can feel the effects of whatever drug he used wearing off. He obviously didn't use enough. While his eyes are closed in pleasure I grab his phone off the bedside table. His phone doesn't have a password. Idiot. I pull up Hayley's contact and message her pretending to be Ty. I ask her to come to my room for a second. I turn the phone off and place it back in it's place. I play frozen and wait for Hayley. I hear the bedroom door open. "Hayley help! I said no! Please help!" I yell while crying. "Ty get off of her!" I hear Hayley yell and I hear her running towards us. Hayley goes to pull Ty off of me but he grips my shoulders so tight that I'm sure it will leave bruises. He thrusts harder and faster while Hayley is trying to pull him off and I can tell he is trying to finish. I feel him finish and he pulls out of me. Hayley throws him to the floor and he just laughs. "Get the hell out of here!" Hayley yells. "It's my room." He says. "I don't care." She says. She says all of this with her eyes on me and blocking me from him. I assume he takes off the condom and puts his pants back on as I can't see him because Hayley is blocking me. I hear the door close and that's when I break. I just start crying. I feel Hayley wrap her arms around me and just holds me as I cry. "I've got you now. It's gonna be okay." Hayley whispers to me. "Can we put your dress and shoes back on?" She asks me. I violently shake my head. "Okay I'm going to go grab some clothes for you." She says as she begins to move. "No don't leave me." I say my voice breaking. "Okay." She says as she moves closer to me. She pulls her phone out and calls someone. "Hi mom." Hayley says. "I'm throwing a party and you can yell at me later for it but I really need you to come home." She says. "I'll explain it when you get here just please come home. I'm in Ty's room. Please hurry." She says. Hayley hangs up the phone. "I'm just gonna lock the door so Ty can't come back okay." She says. I nod my head. She lets go of me and walks to the door. She locks it and hurries back over to me. She wraps me in her arms again and just holds me while we wait for her mom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a knock on the door and I tense. "Hayley it's mom." I hear. Hayley lets out a breath and lets go of me. She walks to the door and unlocks it. Hayley opens it and lets her mom enter. She closes the door quickly and locks it. "I sent everyone home and I can't find your brother." Her mom says. "That's a good thing mom." Hayley says. "How is me not being able to find your brother a good thing?" Her mom asks. "He raped Pils." Hayley says as she rushes over to me. "What!" Her mom screams. I start crying again. I hear her mom rush over. "Oh hunny." She says. "She won't let me leave her side so can you go grab some clothes from my room for her?" Hayley asks. "Of course." She says. I hear the door unlock and open. Her mom closes it and I continue crying. I hear the door open and I tense. "It's just me hunny." Her mom says. She most likely saw me tense. I let out a breath and her mom closes the door. She locks it and makes her way over to us. "I grab a hoodie, some sweatpants, and some underwear." Her mom says. Hayley helps me stand up and her mom hands me the underwear. I put it on as fast as I can while my hands shake. She hands me the sweatpants and I shakily place them on. She hands me the hoodie and I shakily put it on. I pull the hood up and take a breath. "I'm gonna drive her home and stay the night at her place as her parents are out of town." Hayley says. "Okay honey." Her mom says. Hayley leads me to the door and she unlocks it. She opens the door and leads me out. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabs my keychain off the counter and we walk out of the kitchen. Hayley opens the front door and we walk out. Hayley closes the door and leads me to my jeep. She unlocks it and opens the passengers door for me. She helps me climb in and I sit down. I put my seatbelt on and she closes the door. She races to the drivers side and opens the door. She climbs in and closes the door. She starts the car and puts on her seatbelt. She pulls out of the driveway and makes her way to my house. She pulls into my driveway and parks the car. She undoes her seatbelt and opens the door. She climbs out and closes the door. She races to my side and opens my door. I undo my seatbelt and I climb out of the jeep. Hayley closes the door and locks the jeep. We walk to the front door and she unlocks the door. We walk inside and she closes the door. She locks it while I turn on the lights. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll lay on the couch." Hayley says. "Can you sleep in my room with me I don't want to be alone." I say. She nods her head and we walk down the hallway while Hayley turns off the lights. We reach my room and we walk in. I close the door and lock it. "I just feel safer with it locked." I say. "I understand." Hayley repies. I climb into my bed in Hayley's clothes as I don't want to change. "You can just grab pajamas out of my closet." I say. She nods her head and makes her way to my closet. She pulls out some pajamas and throws them on. She climbs into bed beside me and wraps her arms around me when she realizes I've started crying again. She holds me as I fall asleep crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and everything of last night crashes over me once again. I start panicing which brings on the panic attack. "Shh. It's okay Pils. It's just me. He's not here." I hear Hayley say. I take deep breaths and start to calm down. "We need to report him." Hayley says. I look at her. "He's your brother Hales. Will you be okay?" I ask. "All that matters is your okay." She says. I nod my head and she hands me the phone. I dial the police and wait for someone to answer. "Hello Los Angeles police department." They say on the other end. "Hi I'd like to report a rape." I say shakily. "When did this rape occur?" The lady on the phone asks. "Last night." I reply as my hands start to shake. "We'll send some police officers to your house for an interview I just need your address." She says. "It's 44 Malibu Drive." I say. "They will be there as soon as they can." She says. "Thank you." I say. "You're welome." She says. I hang up the phone and look over at Hayley. "She's sending two officers to do an interview and they'll be here as soon as they can." I say. "Let's go to the living room." She says. "Okay." I reply. We climb out of my bed and walk to my door. I unlock it and open the door. We walk out of my room and down the hallway. We walk into the living room and we both sit on the couch. "Do you want the tv on?" Hayley asks me. "No can we just sit here in silence?" I ask. "Sure." She responds. We sit there in silence for about ten minutes and then I hear a knock on the door. "Can you get it?" I ask her. "Of course." Hayley says. She stands up and walks out of the room. She walks back in with two police officers a minute later. "She's right here." Hayley says. "Hi." I say softly. "Hello Ms. Evans. Your friend gave us your name. I'm officer Gonzalez and this is my partner officer Cavanugh." He says. "Hi." I reply. "Can you walk us through what happened?" He asks. They sit down on the couch across from me and Hayley sits down next to me. She grabs my hand. "I was dancing with Hayley at her party and I felt someone smack my butt. So I turned around and I laughed when I saw it was her brother so I laughed because I thought he was just being his normal self at a party." I start. "What I would later find out was that while my eyes were closed while laughing was Ty, her brother, had put something in my drink." I say. "So when I downed my drink and he asked me to go talk upstairs I thought nothing of it as I'm very close with the family. We got upstairs and we sat on his bed." I say. My hands start shaking. "I asked him what he wanted to talk about and he said he didn't want to talk about anything. He started kissing my neck and I told him no. He didn't listen." I say. "I started to feel funny and I told him so and he laid me down." I say. My hands start shaking more. "He started to..." I say. My whole body shakes. "It's okay take your time." Officer Cavanaugh says. I nod my head. "He took my dress off and then he took my underwear o-off. I was telling him to stop the whole time but he wasn't listening." I say. I can see both officers writing down everything I'm saying. "He inserted two fingers in me and started moving them. He wasn't listening to me saying me." I say. "He took them out and then he, he.." I say starting to cry while shaking. "He inserted himself in her and he started moving. He must not have used enough of the drug because I got a message from his phone that I now know wouldn't come from him that asked me to come upstairs." Hayley says. I squeeze her hand in thanks. "I walk up the stairs and I open the door and Pilar screamed that she didn't agree to this so I tried to pull him off of her. He gripped her shoulders harder and started thrusting faster than before. I kept trying to pull him off of her but it wasn't working. He finished and I threw him to the ground. I told him to leave the room and that's the last either of us saw him." Hayley finishes. I watch as the police officers take it all in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both look at Hayley and I. "We know this is hard but we have a couple more questions for you." Officer Cavanaugh said. I nod. "How old are you?" He asks. "I'm 19." I say. "And how old is he?" He asks. "He's 26." Hayley says. "And his name is Ty. What's the last name?" Officer Cavanaugh asks. "Ty Green." Hayley says. "How do you know him, just for the record one more time." Officer Cavanaugh says. "He's Hayley's brother and Hayley is my best friend." I say. "Do you know if you have any bruises on your shoulders?" He asks. "I don't know I haven't been able to look in a mirror." I say. "Do you mind if we look?" He asks. "Can I just go throw a shirt on?" I ask them. "Of course." Officer Cavanaugh replies. I stand up and Hayley stands too as I'm still holding her hand. "We'll be right back.," I say. We walk out of the room and down the hallway. We walk into my room and I close the door. I let go of Hayley's hand and pull the sweater off. I grab a tank top out of my closet and throw it on. I take a deep breath and grab Hayley's hand once again. I open the door and we walk out. We walk down the hallway and reenter the living room. We sit down and I hear the officers gasp. "Are they bad?" I ask. "We just need to take some pictures." Officer Cavanaugh says. I nod my head. I let go of Hayley's hand and Officer Cavanaugh starts taking pictures. He finishes taking pictures and I take a breath. "We're going to take you to the hopsital just so you can get checked out okay." Officer Cavanaugh says. I nod my head. Hayley and I stand up as well as the two officers. We walk out of the room and to the front door. "Hales you have my keys right." I say. "I have them." She says. The officers open the door and we walk out. Hayley closes the door and locks it while holding my hand. We follow the officers to their cruiser and they open the back door for us. We climb in and they close the door. I let go of Hayley's hand so I can do up my seatbelt. Hayley does hers up and grabs my hand right after. Officer Gonzalez pulls out of my driveway and drives towards the hospital. He pulls into the hospital parking lot and parks the cruiser. I let go of Hayley's hand and undo my seatbelt. I open the door and climb out. I close the door and walk to the front of the crusier. Hayley reaches me and takes my hand. We walk behind the cops as we enter the hospital. Officer Gonzalez takes to a nurse and she points to a room. I walk in with Hayley and I sit down. Officer Cavanaugh walks in and stands in the corner. Officer Gonzalez walks in and stands in the same corner as officer Cavanaugh. A female doctor walks in and I hold my breath as I realize it's my mom's best friend. "Hi Pili." She says. "Hi Aunt Beth." i say softly. "I'm just gonna take some blood okay." She says. I nod my head. She walks over to me and takes some blood. A nurese walks in. "Take this to the lab." She says to the nurse. "If you follow her you can rush the blood results and get them for your report. I'll take the girls home. My shift finishes in a couple minutes." She says to the officers. They nod their heads and walk out. "Come on girls. Follow me." Aunt Beth says. We walk out of the room and follow Aunt Beth to what looks like a lounge. "I'm just gonna grab my stuff and we can go." She says. Hayley and I nod our heads. She grabs her stuff and we walk out. We follow her out of the hospital and into her car. We all put our seatbelts on and Aunt Beth pulls out of the parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She pulls into my driveway and parks her car behind my jeep. I open the door and climb out. I close the door and walk to the front door with Hayley and Aunt Beth behind me. Hayley unlocks the door and opens it. We all walk in and I close the door. I lock it and take a breath. We all walk into the living room and sit down. "Do your parents know?" Aunt Beth asks me. "No." I say. I see her pull out her phone and dial a number. "Hey Francesca." She says. That's my moms name. I mouth for her to tell them. "There's been a situation with Pilar." She says. "There was a boy and he did things without her consent." Aunt Beth says. "She's a shaken up and most likely will have issues with men for a while but I'll keep an eye on her." She says. "I'll tell her. Bye." She says. "Your mom wants you to go to where they are and stay there for a while." Aunt Beth says. I shoot up. "I'm not going anywhere! And you can't make me! I won't leave Hayley!" I yell. I run out of the room and down the hallway. I run into my room and slam my door. I lock it and jump on my bed. I won't leave but I do need to get away from all of this. I sit up and grab my song book out of my bedside table drawer. I grab a pen and I start writing. I finish writing and realize I've been crying while writing it. I climb off of my bed and make my way to my keyboard. I play the song through and I absolutely love it. I'm going to keep it to myself for now. I walk over to my computer and pull up my email. I log in and an email instantly catches my eye. It's from a record company. I jump up and race to my door. I unlock it and open the door. "Hey Hales can you come here a second!" I yell. I hear her walking down the hallway and towards my room. She walks in and I close my door. I walk over to my computer. "Come here and read this." I say. I hear her walk over. "Dear Ms. Evans, someone sent me a couple of your videos and I must say I am impressed. I would like to have you in for an interview and possibly sign you to my label. Sincerely, Prisilla James. CEO of Prisilla records." Hayley reads. I look at her and we both smile. "That's incredible. Message her back." Hayley says. I click reply and write out an email. "Hello Mrs. James, I am pleased you liked my stuff. I would love to come in for an interview. Let me know when and I'm there." I type out and I hit send. "Now we just wait." I say. Hayley laughs. "So what are you gonna do about your mom?" Hayley asks me. "I don't know." I reply. "Do you want to leave?" She asks me. "I want to get away from everything that happened but I don't want to leave you." I say. Hayley and I sigh. My computer pings and I tun back to the computer. I click on the email. "Are you able to come to do an interview tomorrow at 10 am?" I read. I type my reply and hit send which is basically just a yes. "Do you wanna try and sleep?" Hayley asks me. "Sure." I repsond. I stand up and walk to my bed. I climb in and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes as I hear my alarm going off. I turn my alarm off and climb out of bed. I walk to my closet and pull out an outfit perfect for my interview. I pull on my white blouse, my pink suit jacket, my pink dress pants, and my pink converses. I grab my dirty laundry and throw it into the hamper. I walk to my door and open it. I walk out and walk into the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and I brush my teeth. I place my toothbrush back where it belongs and grab my hairbrush. I brush my hair through and leave it down. It goes with my outfit. I walk out of the bathroom and make my way down the hallway. I walk into the living toom and jump when I see Hayley on the couch. "Hales." I say. She jumps up and turns to face me. "You ready?" She asks me. I nod my head still in shock. "Let's go." She says. We walk out of the living room and towards the front door. "Did you stay here last night?" I ask her as we reach the front door. She grabs my keychain off the hook and opens the door. "Ya but I went home early to change." Hayley says. I walk out of the door with Hayley behind me. Hayley closes the door and locks it. We walk to my jeep and Hayley unlocks it. I open the passengers door and climb in. I close the door and put my seatbelt on. Hayley climbs in the drivers side and closes the door. She buckles herself in and starts the car. She pulls out of the driveway and starts driving towards my interview. "You could have gone home." I say. "I didn't want to leave you alone and plus I didn't want to see him." She says as she clutches the wheel. I say nothing back. We pull into the parking lot and Hayley parks my jeep. She turns it off and we climb out. She locks it and we walk to the front doors together. Hayley and I enter the building. I take a deep breath and walk to the front desk. "Hello. How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks. "Hi my name is Pilar Evans. I have an appointment with Mrs. James." I say. She types something on her computer. "Of course." She says as she looks back at me. She stands up and walks out from behind the desk. "Right this way." She says. I follow her as she leads me down a long hallway. We stop infront of the door and she knocks. "Come in!" I hear someone yell. She opens the door and we walk in. "Ms. Evans for you." The lady says. "Ya yes. Ms. Evans please have a seat." The lady I assume is Mrs. James says. I walk across the room and stand in front of her desk. The door closes and Mrs. James holds out her hand. I shake it and sit down. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Mrs. James." I say. "Please call me Prisilla and you are most welcome as you have so much talent." She replies. I blush. "So as I said in the email I sent you someone sent me your videos and I was throughly impressed. All originals?" She says. "Yes. I find that writing just comes naturally to me so I write about everything." I say. "That's great." She says. Prisilla grabs a folder to the right of her and places it in front of me. I open it and see a contract. "I would like to sign you." She says. "Really?" I ask her. She nods her head. This is a huge decision. What will I do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I read the contract and decide to sign it. "Do you have a pen?" I ask. She hands me a pen and I sign the contract. I hand her the contract and her pen. "Perfect." Prisilla says. "Now I want to start working on an EP as soon as possible so we can get your name out there." She says. I nod my head. "What name would you like to go by?" Prisilla asks me. "Pili Evans." I say. She nods her head and writes that down. "So we'll include your song in my head as well as over you on your EP." She says. I nod my head. "You'll need to come up with two more songs and then we can start promotion for it." She says. "Well I have a song written that I can put on but it's extremely personal." I say. "We'll do it so just one more song then." Prisilla says. 'I'll get on it." I reply. "Pefect." She says. Prisilla writes something down and hands it to me. "This is my number. Message me when you've got that last song and we'll schedule studio time." She says. I nod my head. I stand up and Prisilla does to. I shake her hand once again and I walk towards the door. I open it and walk out. I close the door behind me and walk back down the long hallway. I reach the front of the building and I see Hayley pop up. I walk towards her with a smile on my face. "She signed you?" She asks me. I nod my head and she squeals. I laugh. We walk out of the building and towards my jeep. We reach the jeep and Hayley unlocks it. We climb in and Hayley starts the car. She pulls out of the parking lot and makes the way back to my house. She pulls into my driveway after ten minutes and parks the jeep. We climb out and Hayley locks the car. We walk to the front door and Hayley unlocks it. Hayley opens the door and we walk in. I close the door. Hayley and I run down the hallway towards my room. We run in and jump on my bed. "I'm so excited!" I yell. "Me too!" Hayley yells. "I only need to write one more song and I have the perfect thing in mind." I say. I grab my song book out of the drawer and pick up a pen. I start writing about Hayley and it all flows out. I finish and I smile. "I want to play you something." I say. I climb off of my bed and walk to my guitar. I pick it up and walk closer to my bed. I position my song book so I can see the lyrics. I start strumming the guitar as well as singing. I finish and I look at Hayley to see tears in her eyes. "Was it okay?' I ask her. "It was beautiful." She says. She blinks back the tears and smiles. I smile back. I grab my phone and text the number Prisilla gave me. I tell her I have the song finished and I wait for her to text back. My phone pings. I read the message she sent me and smile. It basically says that she will try to book studio time for tomorrow at the earliest. "What did she say?" Hayley asks. "That I could record as early as tomorrow." I say with a smile. Hayley smiles. "Well we have the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" Hayley asks. "We can go and drive around. Maybe get some food." I say. She nods her head and climbs off my bed. We race out of my room and down the hallway. We reach the front door and I grab my keychain off the hook. "I'll drive." I say. I open the door and walk out with Hayley behind me. She closes the door and I lock it. We walk to my jeep and I unlock it. We climb in and due up our seatbelts. I start my jeep and pull out of the drive way. I just start driving to where my baby will take us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My baby took us to Rodeo Drive and I smile. "You feel like shopping?" I ask her. "Always." She replies. I pull the jeep over and park. I turn my car off and we climb out. I lock my car and we walk into the first store. We enter Chanel and start shopping. Hayley and I walk out of Chanel with at least two bags each. "Where to next?" I ask her. "Gucci." She says. I laugh and we make out way to Gucci. Hayley and I can afford it so why not. We walk into Gucci and shop. We walk out with three bags each. "Where do you want to go?" She asks me. "Tiffany and Co." I say. We walk to Tiffany and Co. We start shopping and we walk out with two small bags. We walk back to my jeep and I unlock it. We place our bags in the back seat and close the door. We climb in and fasten our seatbelts. I turn the car on and I pull out of where we are parked. "Where do you want to eat?" I ask Hayley. "Wherevers good." She says. I pull into the parking lot of The Grill of the Alley. I park my jeep and we climb out. I lock it and we make our way into the restaurant. We walk to the man standing at a stand. "Hello. How many?" He asks. "Two." I say. He grabs two menus and motions for us to follow him. We follow him to a booth and we sit down. He places the menus in front of us. "Thank you." I say. He nods his head and walks awa. I open the menu and look it over. "Excuse me." I hear. I look up to see four men standing by our booth. "We just wanted to say we love your outfit." One says. "Thank you." I reply anxiously. "Oh my god." I hear Hayley say. I whip my head towards her. "What is it Hales? Something wrong?" I ask. "No. It's just they're 5 Seconds of Summer." Hayley says. "The band you listen to?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Well why don't you join us." I say. Hayley looks at me. "Are you sure? Your anxiety." She asks. "It's fine Hales. You're here." I say. I move over and Hayley does the same. The two blonde ones sit beside me and Hayley gets the other two. "I'm Hayley and this is Pilar but she goes by Pili.". Hayley says. "I'm Ashton." The one with black hair says. "I'm Calum." The one beside Hayley says. "I'm Michael." The one on the end of my side of the booth says. "And I'm Luke." The one beside me says. "Nice to meet you." I reply anxiously. Hayley grabs my hand across the table and gives it a squeeze. "I'm okay Hales." I say. She lets go of my hand and smiles. "You okay?" Luke asks me. "She's just had anxiety about men the past couple days." Hayley says. "It's nothing to do with you." I say. "Just our gender." Ashton says. "Exactly." I reply. We all laugh. I wave a waitress down. "Can we have four more menus please?" I ask. She nods her head and goes to go get more menus. "We have to get drinks as we are celebrating." Hayley says. "Hales you may be legal drinking age but I'm not. At least not here." I say. She grabs my wallet out of her purse and hands me my id. "Your fake dumbass." Hayley says. I roll my eyes. "Only time I'll use it." I say. "Ya cause you totally don't drink at my house." She says. I shiver. "Oh fuck. I forgot. I'm sorry Pils." She says. "Hales it's fine. I'm moving forward." I say. I take my jacket off. "I'm sorry for what you men are about to see as you don't know us." I say. I unbottom my blouse a little and move it off one of my shoulder. "See Hales the brusies aren't that bad." I say. I hear the four men gasp. "Don't down play it Pils." She says. I put my blouse back on my shoulder and button it back up. I put my suit jacket back on and sigh. "I'll always downplay it in front of you Hales." I say. She sighs. "If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Michael asks. "Did your boyfriend beat you? Do you need help?" Luke asks. "You don't have to tell them." Hayley said. "Hales we are celebrating me getting signed to a record company. You don't think I wrote a song about it?" I say. She laughs. "Congratulations on the signing." Ashton says. "Thank you." I repy. The waitress comes back with the four menus. "Can I get you some drinks?" She asks. "I'll take a beer please." Ashton says. "Same." Calum says. "Me as well." Michael says. "I will too please." Luke says. "I'll have a water." Hayley says. I open my mouth to say that I'd like one as well but Hayley has other ideas. "She'll take a gin and tonic." Hayley says. The waitress nods her head. "IDs please." She says. Everyone but Hayley hands her their ids. She looks them over and then hands them back. I take mine and hand it to Hayley. She puts it in my wallet and the waitress walks away. "Now to tell the story of my lovely brusises." I say. Oh boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The guys are finally introduced. Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I take a deep breath. "So I had just found out my parents were leaving for three months and it's the first time I had really been alone since the death of my twin brother Grayson." I start. Hayley grabs my hand across the table. "I went to my room and wrote a song about it cause that's what I do and I posted it to my Youtube." I say. "I've seen your videos. They're really good." Ashton says. I smile. "That's actually why we came over here not just cause of your outfit." Michael says. I laugh. "Well after I had posted my video I got a text from Hayley, my best friend about a party she was throwing." I say. Hayley squeezes my hand and I smile. "So I got ready and I went early to help her set up." I say. The boys watch me as I tell my story. "I got there and she asked me to, to." I stutter. "I asked her to help my brother, Ty." She starts. I shiver at his name. Hayley squeezes my hand. "With making the jello shots so that's what she did fo half an hour." She finishes. "After that I went upstairs with Hales to get her ready for the party. Once she was ready and we went downstairs the party started. I handed out the jello shots and took a couple myself." I say. "After I finished handing them out I went into the kitchen and poured myself a drink of straight vodka." I say. "Woman of taste." Luke says. I laugh. "So anyway I walked out of the kitchen with my drink and saw Hales dancing so I went over to join here. We started dancing and then I felt someone slap my ass." I say. The boys gasp. "That is not okay." Calum says. "I agree." Hayley says. "So I whipped around like any women would and I laughed when I saw it was Hayley's brother because we are close so I thought he was just being stupid." I say. "Little did she know that when she was laughing with her eyes closed my brother has slipped something in her drink. I had stormed off." Hayley says. "He asked me to go upstairs to talk and I thought nothing of it so I downed my drink and I made my way upstairs with me. We walked into his room and I closed the door. We sat on his bed and he.. he.." I say with my hands shaking. Hayley squeezes my hand. "Shh it's okay he's not here." Hayley says. "He sexually assulted her. At some point the drug he gave her worn off and she texted me from his phone. It said for me to come upstairs so I did. I found him and tried to pull him off. He gripped her shoulders that's where the bruises are from." Hayley says. "He finished and I threw him on the flooor. Told him to get the hell out and I haven't left her side since." Hayley finishes. I squeeze her hand as the shaking stops. "I'm so sorry. Nobody should go throught that." Luke says. "It's not your fault." I reply. The waitress comes back with our drinks and places them in front of us. I immediately take a sip of mine. "Do you know what you want?' She asks us. We all look at each other. "I think we'll all take the steak." Michael says. "Medium." Calum says. We all agree. She nods her head and walks away. "Once my parents found out they wanted me to go to them wherever the hell they are now but I won't leave Hayley. She's the only reason I've gotten through what I've went through so far." I say. I take a slip of my drink. "You guys seem pretty close." Ashton says. "We are." I say. "From the time little Pili stood up to a third grader who was bullying me." Hayley says. I laugh. She always loves telling this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We must here this." Calum says. I laugh. "Oh she'll tell you." I say. Hayley laughs. "So I was in third grade enjoying recess when this stupid third grade boy came over and started picking on me because I was too happy and he didn't like that. And then what do you know this little first grade girl walks over and punches him straight in the face. Got detention for a week but Pils always said it was worth it cause she met me." Hayley says. "Badass." Michael says. "I would do it again." I say. I take another sip of my drink and the waitress comes with our food. She places our food infront of us and we all thank her. She walks away and we all dig in. "Don't you guys have a tour starting soon?" I ask between bites. "Not for a couple of months." Ashton says. I nod my head as I continue to eat. We all finish our food and I finish my drink. "So dessert?" Hayley asks. "Like I can say no to you." I say. She laughs. Hayley hands me the dessert menu and I look it over. "Pick whatever you want. I'm buying." Hayley says. I shake my head. I gasp when I see my favourite dessert. "Hales they have pumpkin pie and ice cream with gummy bears." I say looking at her. She laughs. "Always the same." She says. I laugh. "What are you guys getting?" I ask. "Probably won't get any." MIchael says. "I have an idea." I say. Hayley looks at me as do the boys. "Oh no." Hayley says. I laugh. The waitress comes back to the table. "Can we have the bill please?' I ask. She hands us the bill and Hayley takes it. She gives the waitress her card and she rings it through the machine. She hands the machine to Hayley and she types in her code. She hands the machine back and the waitress waits for it to go through. When it goes through she hands Hayley her card. The waitress walks away and Hayley smiles at me. "Go ahead." Hayley says. "Ice cream party." I say. "I'm in." Ashton says. "We're in." Michael says. "Perfect." I say. We all make our way out of the booth and towards the front doors. We walk out and Hayley walks to the jeep. "I'm gonna go with them so they know where they're going. Stop by the grocery store and pick up lots of ice cream please. Use my card." I say. Hayley nods her head and climbs into my jeep. I go with the boys to their car and we all climb in. I sit in the front with Ashton and he pulls out of the parking. I give him directions until we pull into my driveway. Hayley pulls in right behind us. "We left before her and she stopped at the store but yet we arrive at the same time." Michael says. "She's fast." I say as I climb out of the car. I close my door and walk to the jeep. I open the back door and grab my bags as well as some of the grocery bags. I close the door as does Hayley. We walk to the house where the boys are patiently waiting. "You guys went shopping before hand huh?" Calum asks. "Oh yeah. Celebarating." I say. They nod their heads. Hayley unlocks the door and opens it. We all walk in. I close the door behind us and lock it. "You guys can head into the living room. It's just over there. I'm gonna put these bags in my room and get all the ice cream set up." I say. They nod their heads and make their way to the living room. Hayley and I walk down the hallway towards my room. We walk in and place the bags on my bed. We still have the grocery bags as we make our way out of my room and back down the hallway. Hayley walks towards the living room with the ice cream while I walk to the kitchen to grab bowls and spoons. I grab them and make my way to the living room. Let the ice cream party begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk into the living room and smile. I hand everyone a bowl as well as a spoon. I sit down beside Luke and Ashton. "Okay everyone dig in." I say. We all go crazy with the ice cream. I have about four different flavours in my bowl as well as sprinkles and gummy bears. I look over at the boys and they done the same thing as has Hayley. We all laugh and start eating our ice cream. We all finish our ice cream and I yawn as I am so tired. "You guys can stay here the night if you want. Your cars kinda blocked in anyway." I say. "Sure that would be nice." Luke says. "Okay well I'll show you where you guys can sleep." I say. They all stand up. "One of you can sleep out here. Hales will sleep in my room with me." I say. "Yep going there now." Hayley says as she stands up. She walks past us towards my room. I walk down the hallway with the boys and stop infront of my parents room. "One can sleep in here. Two if you don't mind sharing a bed." I say. "We don't mind." Calum says. I walk further down the hallway and stop at the guest room. "The other two can sleep in here instead of sleeping on the couch. More comfortable." I say. "Perfect." Michael says. I walk to the room across from the guest room. I open the door and take a deep breath. "This was Grayson's room. There should be pajamas you can wear. Help yourself." I say. I walk away and towards my room. "Goodnight." I yell. "Goodnight." Luke yells back. "Night." The other boys yell. I walk into my room and close the door. I see Hayley already in bed and I smile. I change into my pajamas and throw my dirty laundry in the hamper. I climb into bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I open my eyes when I feel Hayley start moving around. I look over at her and she is sitting up. "I didn't mean to wake you." She says. "It's okay Hales." I say. I sit up and stretch. My phone pings and I grab it off the table. It's a text from Prisilla. "Hales listen to this." I say. "I have booked you studio time in half an hour." I read. "Is that all?" She asks me. "Well I have the address too." I say. "Well we have to get ready." Hayley says. She jumps out of bed as do I. We both run to my closet and pull out an outfit. I pull on my All Time Low t-shirt, my black ripped jeans, and my red converses. Hayley throws on my Arctic Monkeys t-shirt, my blue ripped jeans, and my black converses. "Perfect." I say. She laughs. I open my door and we walk out. We walk into the bathroom and I hand her a spare toothbrush. I grab my toothbrush and I put the toothpaste on. I hand the toothpaste to Hayley and she puts some on her toothbrush. She hands it back and I put it back in its place. We brush our teeth. "You can keep the toothbrush here since you're staying." I say. She smiles. I place our toothbrushes in my drawer labeled with my name. I grab my hair brush out of the drawer and brush my hair. I hand my brush to Hayley and I throw my hair up in a bun. Hayley hands me my brush back as she has finished brushing her hair. I watch as she throws her hair into a ponytail. "Now time to wake the boys." I say. Hayley laughs. This should be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk out of the bathroom and make our way to my parents bedroom. I bang on the door. "Up an adam boys gotta be at the studio in 30!" I yell through the door. I walk away and Hayley waits for the boys. I walk to the guest bedroom and bang on the door. "Up an adam boys gotta be at the studio in 30!" I yell. This time I wait outside the door. The door opens and Ashton and Luke walk out already dressed back in their clothes. "Can we come with you?" Ashton asks. I nod my head. We walk down the hallway and stop when we see Hayley with the others. "They will be traveling with us." I say with a smile. Hayley laughs. We finish walking down the hallway and walk towards the front foor. I grab my keychain off the hook and unlock the door. I open the front door and we all walk out. I close the door and lock it. "Okay Hayley and I will meet you there." I say. The guys nod their heads. Hayley and I walk to my jeep and I unlock it. We climb in and fasten our seatbelts. I turn the car on and pull out of the driveway. I start the drive to the studio. I pull into the parking lot and park the car. I turn it off and undo my seatbelt. I open the door and climb out. I close the door and lock the jeep as soon as Hayley closes her door. The boys pull in beside us and we wait for them to climb out. They climb out and lock their car. We walk to the front door of the recording studio and we walk in. I walk to the front desk and the lady looks up. "Hi. Pili Evans for a recording session." I say. "Of course. Mrs. James is already waiting in studio two." She says. "We'll lead the way." Michael says. The lady gasps. Guess she's a fan. Hayley and I follow the boys to studio two. We walk in and I see Prisilla. "Hi Prisilla." I say. "Ahh Pili." She says. She looks at me and then the boys behind me. I look where she is looking and smile. I look back at her. "They wanted to come." I say. She nods her head. "Let's get to work." Prisilla says. Hayley hands me something and when I see what it is I look at her with confusion. "It's your brothers." She says. I gasp. I immediately set the case on the floor and open it. My eyes fill with tears as I look at the beauty that is my brother's guitar. "It's perfect Hales." I say. "I'm surprised you didn't see me put it in the car." She says. "I had no clue." I reply. I pick it up and walk into the booth. "Let's record in my head first." Prisilla says. I nod my head. I place the headphones on and take a deep breath. Prisilla gives me the signal and I strum the guitar and start singing. I finish and look up at Prisilla. "That was a perfect recording." She says. I smile. "Okay. Let's do over you." She says. I nod my head. I get the signal and start strumming as well as singng. I finish the song and I wipe the tears from my face. "Are you good to do the next one?" She asks me. "I just need a minute." I say. I take the headphones off and take a step back from the mic. I just need a minute. That's all I need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I take a deep breath and walk back to the mic. "I'm good." I say. "Good. What's this song called?" Prislla asks. I look at Hayley and smile. "This song is called count on me and it's for my best friend Hayley." I say. Prisilla gives me the signal and I put the headphones on. I start strumming. "If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea. I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see. I'll be the light to guide you." I sing while looking at Hayley. "We find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need." I sing. "You can count on me. Like one, two, three. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you. Like four, three, two. You'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do." I sing. "If you're tossin' and you're turnin'. And you just can't fall asleep. I'll sing a song beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me. Every day I will remind you." I sing. "We find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need." I sing. "You can count on me. Like one, two, three. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you. Like four, three, two. You'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do." I sing. "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. I'll never let go, never say goodbye. You know." I sing. "You can count on me. Like one, two, three. I'll be there. And I know when I need it. I can count on you. Like four, three, two. And you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do." I sing. "You can count on me cause I can count on you," I finish. I stop strumming and look at Prisilla. "Was that okay?" I ask. "That was beautiful." Prisilla says. I smile. "Okay last song." Prisilla says. I take a deep breath. "This song is called till it happens to you and the lyrics are self explanitory." I say. Prisilla gives me the signal and I start strumming. "You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time. You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine. Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know? Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?" I sing. "Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels. Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real. No, it won't be real, won't know how if feels." I sing. "You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong. Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on. Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk? Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke." I sing. "Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels. Till it happens to you, you won't know, it wont be real. No it won't be real. Won't know how I feel." I sing. "Till your world burns and crashes. TIll you're at the end, the end of your rope. Till you're standing in my shoes. I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you. Cause you don't know." I sing. Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel. How I feel. Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real. No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels." I sing. "Till it happens to you. Happens to you. Happens to you. Happens to you. Happens to you. Happens to you. Till it happens to you. You won't know how I feel." I finish. I wipe the tears and look up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was amazing." Prisilla says. "Thank you." I say. I walk out of the booth and smile at everyone. I place the guitar back in the case and close it. "I have the perfect idea for promotion." Prisilla says. I turn to look at her. "How would you boys be up for her opening for you on tour?" She asks the guys. "Let me check." Ashton says. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. He walks out of the room and we just wait. He walks back in and tucks his phone in his pocket. "Managment says it's okay." Ashton says. I smile. "Perfect we just need a title for the EP." Prisilla says. "My Story." I say instantly. "I like it." She responds. I smile. "We'll start promoting and then you'll go on tour with the boys. Hopefully it does well and then we can record your first album." Prisilla says. I smile. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Luke asks me. I look at him. "Sure." I reply. "I've got your guitar." Hayley says. "We'll drive her back to your house." Michael says. I nod my head. Luke and I walk out of the room. We walk down the hallway and to the front of the building. We walk out of the building and to my jeep. I unlock it and we climb in. We fasten our seatbelts and I turn the car on. I pull out of the parking lot and drive towards anywhere we can just walk. I finally find somewhere and I park the car. We undo our seatbelts and climb out. I lock my baby and we start walking. "Those songs were incredible." Luke says. "Thank you." I reply. :Do you miss Australia?" I ask. "Like crazy." He says. "Then why stay here for so long?" I ask him as we continue to walk. "I don't know." He replies. We continue walking. "Were you born here?" He asks me. I look at him. "No. I was born in England but we moved here when I was old enough to travel." I say. He nods his head. I hear the click of a camera and my head turns towards the sound. I see a man taking pictures. "Damn paps." Luke mutters. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a cafe. We sit down at a table and I sigh. "Do you want something to drink?" He asks me. "Sure a peppermint hot chocolate please." I say. I only realize I am still holding Luke's hand when he let's go. He gets up from the table and walks to the front counter. He orders and waits there for our order. I look out the window to see the paps still there. Luke walks back over to our table with two drinks and two muffins. He sits across from me and places my drink in front of me. "I got two muffins as well. You can have which ever one you want. I got blueberry and banana." He says. I grab the banana one. I peel the wrapper off and break off a small piece. I put it in my mouth. "That's cute." I hear Luke mumble. I blush. "Oh shit you heard me." Luke says. I look up at him and nod my head. I see him blush. I place my hand on top of his and I hear a click of a camera. Luke looks at me and I smile. "It's okay." I say. He laughs. I bring my hand back to me and grab my cup. I take a sip and smile at the warmth. "So what kind of articles do you expect tomorrow?" I ask. "An article about a secret romance more like." He says. I laugh. I continue eating my muffin with Luke smiling at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finish my muffin and sip my drink. "What did you get to drink." I ask him. "Just a coffee." He says. i nod my head. "How was the muffin?" He asks me. "It was amzing." I reply. He laughs. "When do you go back to Australia?" I ask. "In a couple days." He says. My face drops. I might be starting to like him. "I've just had a brilliant idea." Luke says. I look at him. "What?' I ask him. "Let me text the boys first." Luke says. Luke pulls out his phone and texts the boys. His phone pings and he smiles as he reads the text. "You and Hayley are coming with us to Australia." He says. I smile. "Really?" I ask. Luke nods his head. I smile more. I finish my drink and Luke finishes his. He grabs my cup and throws both of our cups out. I stand up and join him by the door. "You ready to run?" He asks me. "Always." I reply. He grabs my hand and opens the door. We walk out and immediately start running in the direction of my jeep. We reach my jeep and I quickly unlock it. We hop in and we do up our seatbelts. I start the car and pull out of the parking spot. I drive in the direction of my house while Luke and I jam out to the radio. I pull into my diveway and park the car. "Hayley is with the boys." He says. I nod my head. I turn the car off and we undo our seatbelts. We climb out and I lock the car. We walk to my front door and I unlock it. I open the door and we walk in. Luke closes the door behind him and I pull my phone out of my jeans. I dial Hayley's number and press call. I put the phone to my ear and wait. "Hello." She says. "Hi Hales." I say. "What's up?" She asks me. "You and the boys can come hang at my place." I say. "Sweet. On our way." She says. I hang up the phone and place it back in my jeans. "Hayley and the guys are on their way." I say. Luke nods his head. We walk into the living room and sit on the couch. I turn the radio on and we listen to the music. "Have you ever been to Australia?" Luke asks me. "I have for my parents work but never really got to sightsee." I say. "You'll love it. It's so beautiful." He says. "I don't doubt that for a second." I say. He laughs. "Pils!" I hear someone yell. I know its Hayley. "We're in the living room Hales!" I yell back. I hear footsteps and they all enter. They sit down on the other couch. "Who's excited for Australia?" I ask. We all raise our hands. We all laugh. "How about we book an earlier flight." Ashton says. "Let's do it." I say. Ashton pulls out his phone and unlocks it. We watch as he scrolls what I can only assume is flights. "How fast are you girls at packing?" Ashton asks. "So fast." Hayley says. "Well get packing." Ashton says. Hayley and I shoot off the couch and race out of the room. We run down the hallway and into my room. I grab my suitcases out of my closet and hand one to Hayley. "You can just borrow a bunch of my clothes." I say. "Thanks." She replies. I nod my head and we start throwing clothes into the suitcases. I walk to my bedside table and grab my phone charger as well as my songbook. I walk back to my suitcase and place it on top. I zip up the suitcase and grab my guitar. I'm ready to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't actually know how 5sos travels so bear with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayleey and I walk out of my room with our suitcases and my guitar. We walk down the hallway and into the living room. "Ready." I say. The boys heads snap up and I can the shock on their faces. They stand up and we walk out of the room. "You guys pack fast." Michael says. "Force of habit on my part." I say. "I picked up a few things from Pils." Hayley says. I laugh. We reach the front door and I make sure I have my keychain. I hand Hayley my guitar and I open the door. We all walk out and I close the door. I slide my keychain under the door until it was in the locked house. I grab my guitar from Hayley and we follow the boys to their car. They open the trunk for us and we place our stuff in. I close the trunk and Hayley and I hop in the car. Hayley and I sit in the back with Luke and Calum. Ashton pulls out of my driveway and starts the drive to wherever they are staying. Ashton pulls up to the front of the building and the boys climb out. "Hales and I will just wait in the car." I say. "We'll be quick." Luke says. I nod my head and they close the doors. Hayley and I wait for the boys to come back and they do after about five minutes. They place their stuff in the trunk and then hop into the car. Ashton starts driving towards the airport. "Did you guys buy tickets?" I ask. "Something like that." Ashton says. He pulls up to the front of the airpott and parks the car. We all climb out and Ashton opens the trunk. I grab my suitcase and my guitar while Hayley grabs her suitcase. The boys grab their stuff and Ashton closes the trunk  He tosses his keys to what looks like a valet and we follow him and the boys into the airport. "Just stay close to us. Airports get hectic." Luke says. Luke links his arm with mine and Calum does the same with Hayley. We walk further into the airport and I hear the screams start. All of a sudden a swarm of their fans are around us. Hayley looks at me and I start panicing. "Luke." I hear Hayley say. He looks at her. "Pils." She says. I feel Luke look at me and I know he sees me panicing. "Sorry guys we're kind of in a hurry." Luke says. The fans back up and we walk further into the airport. Ashton leads us to a private entrance and he pushes the door open. We walk in and Ashton stops. I look and see a security check point. "Just place your bags on the convert belt please." The security guard says. We all place our bags on the belt and we wait. The security guard motions for Ashton to walk through and he does. Michael walks through next. Calum lets go of Hayley and Hayley walks through. It beeps and Hayley tells them about her piercings. Calum goes through next. Luke lets go of me and I walk through. It beeps. "I have piercings." I say. The security guard nods his head and I walk to where Hayley is. Luke is the last one to walk through. "We'll take your bags to the plane for you." A lady says. We nod our heads. We walk with her. Time for Australia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We follow the lady all the way to the plane. We board the plane and I am in awe at the private jet. I sit down and Hayley sits beside me. Luke sits on the other side of me and Calum sits beside Hayley. I think someone has a crush on Hayley. The plane door closes and I do up my seatbelt. The plane takes off and I smile. "Hales we're finally free." I say. She laughs. "We were always free just never got the courage to leave." She says. I laugh. "True." I reply. "Well it's a long flight so why don't you girls get some sleep." Calum says. I nod my head and close my eyes. I fall asleep instantly. I feel someone shaking me and I open my eyes. "Yeah." I say. "We're about to land." I hear Luke say. I sit up straight and stretch. I realize I was sleeping on Luke's shoulder. "Sorry." I say. "It's okay." He says. The plane lands and I undo my seatbelt. "Ashley, the lady that led us here placed our bags in the overheads." Ashton says. I stand up and open the overhead. I grab my suitcase and my guitar. The plane door opens and we all follow Ashton off the plane. There is a car waiting on the tarmac and I'm in awe. We walk to the car and the driver opens the trunk. We place our bags in the trunk and the driver closes the trunk. We all hop in the car and it definitely has more room then the car back in California. We drive off of the tarmac and onto the road. "Okay so Hayley and Pili can stay at my place." Luke says. The boys nod their heads. We drop Calum off first and we are now on our way to dropping Ashton off. We reach Ashton's place and he gets out of the car. "See you guys tomorrow." He says. We nod our heads and he closes the door. The car starts driving and I assume we are headed to Michael's place next. "Are you excited to see Crystal?" Luke asks. "Always." Michael replies. I smile. We pull up to Michael's house and he climbs out of the car. We wave bye and he closes the door. The car moves again and I know we are on our way to Luke's. "So you guys get to meet my dog Petunia." Luke says. "I love dogs." I say. "Dogs are okay." Hayley says, I roll my eyes. "She's not really an animal person." I say. We pull up to Luke's place and we all climb out of the car. The trunk pops open and we grab our stuff. Luke closes the trunk and we walk to his front door. He pulls keys out of one of his bags and unlocks the door. He opens the door and we walk in. He closes the door and I'm in awe at his house. I hear the sound of little dog paws running and I know it's his dog. She comes into view and I instantly melt. She is the cutest thing ever. Petunia runs to Luke and he kneels down. "Hi beautiful girl." He says as he pets her. Petunia wags her tail. Luke motions us over but only i go after I place my bags down. I kneel down beside him. "Hi Petunia. I'm Pili." I say. I hold my hand out for her to sniff. She sniffs it and I pet her. She wags her tail and I smile. Luke and I stand up. I walk back over to my bags and pick them up. "I'll show you where your rooms are." Luke say. We follow him upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stops by a door and we stop too nearly bumping into him. He opens the door and we walk in. "This is Hayley's room." Luke says. Hayley places her bags on the bed and smiles. "Let's go see Pili's room." Hayley says. We walk out of the room and make our way further down the hall. We stop by a door. "That's my room." Luke says as he points at the door across from the one we are standing in front of. He opens the door we're standing in front of us and we walk in. I place my bags on the bed and smile. "I'm gonna go make dinner and you guys can unpack." He says. We smile at him and he walks out of the room. "I'm gonna go unpack." Hayley says. I nod my head and Hayley walks out of the room. I turn my attention back to my bags and open my suitcase. I grab my song book and my charger and place them on the bedside table. I grab all my t-shirts and hang them in the closet. I grab my pants and place them in the little dresser in the room. I grab my shoes out of the suitcase and place them at the bottom of the closet. I zip my suitcase back up and slide it under the bed. I sit on the bed and pull my phone out of my pocket. I open safari and go to google. I google Luke Hemmings and the second the articles pop up I know it was a bad idea. The articles are all the same, they all ask if I'm Luke's secret girlfriend. The articles don't get to me it's the comments on them that do it. They are so mean that I start to shake with anxiety. I hear footsteps but I don't react. "Hey Pili, dinner's ready." I hear. I don't look I just continue to shake. "Shit what's wrong?" I hear someone ask. I know it's Luke but I'm frozen in my anxiety to respond. I hear him walk over and I feel him sit beside me on the bed. He takes my phone out of my hand and wraps his arm around me. I start to calm down and that's all because of him. Shit. I'm fucked. When I'm fully calm Luke moves his arm and I turn to face him. "What happened?" He asks me. I point at my phone and he looks at it. He reads what's on my phone and then looks up at me. "Just ignore them. They don't know anything." He says. "We're not even dating. We're just friends and this is happening." I say running my hands though my hair. Luke sighs. I stand up and start pacing the room. "Who tells someone they should die because they might be dating someone they like. It's sick." I say. I pace the room while running my hands through my hair. "What's taking you so long?" Hayley asks. I'm still pacing the room and I see her poke her head in. "Coming." I say. I stop pacing the room and walk out. I walk down the hallway with Hayley and Luke following behind. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. This is off to a great start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I see Petunia laying in the kitchen and I smile. I crouch downn and pet her. She wags her tail and I smile more. "She really likes you." I hear Luke says. "Well I like her." I reply. I stand up and walk to the stove. "The bowls are just above you." Luke says. I open the cupboard and grab three bowls. I hand Luke one and Hayley one. I close the cupboard and I turn my attention to the pot. I put a good amount of pasta in my bowl snd walk to the fridge. I open the fridge and pull out the cheese. I pour some on my pasta and hand the cheese to Hayley. She smiles at me and I close the fridge. I look at Luke and he points to a drawer. He knew what I was going to ask. I smile in thanks and open the drawer. I grab three forks and close the drawer. I hand Luke his fork and Hayley hers. We make our way to the table and sit down. We eat our food in a comfortable silence. We all finish and Luke grabs all the dishes. "I can help." I say. "No it's okay." He replues. He walks into the kitchen and I hear the water running. "What was going on when I came upstairs?" Hayley asks me. "Nothing just got anxious and stressed." I say. She looks at me. "Hales I'm fine." I say. She looks at me. I run my hands through my hair. Luke walks back into the room and looks at me. "You okay?" He asks me. I nod my head. "I'm gonna go call my mom." I say. I stand up and walk out of the room. I walk up the stairs and down the hallway. I walk into my room and close the door. I sit down on the bed and grab my phone where I guess Luke left it which happened to be the bed. I close safari and pull up my contacts. I press on my mom's contact and press call. I place the phone to my ear and I hear it ringing. "Hello." My mom says. "Hi mom." I reply. "Pilar Evans! You were supposed to come stay with your father and I!" She yells. "I know but that's not where I need to be." I say. My mom scoffs. "And where exactly do you need to be?' She asks me. "Right where I am." I reply. "Califonia really? You've lived there almost your whole life." My mom says. I get off the bed and pace the room. "What's gotten into you. You never spoke to me llke this before you left." I say. She sighs. "Before I left you wouldn't hvae been stupid enough to get yourself into the situation you did." She says. I see Hayley enter the room and I silently tell her to be quiet. "What the hell is wrong with you! I didn't put myself in a position to be raped! I was drugged and taken advantage of by someone I trusted! So don't you dare tell me I put myself in that situation!" I yell. It's silent on the other side of the phone. "And for your information I'm exactly where I need to be which is in Australia with Hayley and guys besides dad I can trust. Oh and I got a record deal so there's something to be proud of mom. Goodbye." I say. I hang up the phone and sigh. I block my mom's number and throw my phone on my bed. "You okay?" She asks me. My mood instantly shifts and it's not in a good place. "I just want to be alone." I say. Hayley nods her head and walks out. She closes the door and I run to the door. I lock it and make my way back to the bed. I drag my suitcase out from under the bed and open the small pouch. I take out my trusty little razor and take a deep breath. I know I shouldn't but I have to. I have to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand up and walk to the door. I unlock it and open the door. I look up and down the hallway to make sure no one is there. When I see the cost is clear I run out of my room and into the bathroom. I close the door and I look at myself in the mirror. I take a deep breath and drag the razor across my wrist. I see the blood and I sigh. I do the same thing a few more times and I hear the bathroom door open. I look in the direction of the door and I see Luke standing there wide eyed. Shit. I drop the blade and my mouth drops open. "Don't tell Hayley." I say. "She's gone to bed. Don't you think she should know." Luke says as he grabs something out of the medicine cabinet. I see that he has bandages in his hands. He gently grabs my arm and gently wraps my arm. He places what's left of the bandages and places them back in the cabinet. Luke grabs the razor I dropped and my hands instantly try to take it from him. "You wait here and I'll be right back." Luke says as he holds the razor blade way above where I can reach. He walks out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards his room I guess. I wait a couple minutes and he comes back. "Let's go talk in my room." He says. "I just wanna change into pajamas." I say. He leads me to his room anyway and we walk in. He walks to his dresser and pulls out some pajama bottoms. He walks to his closet and pulls out a long sleeve shirt. He turns around and faces me. He throws them to me and I catch them. He turns around so I can change and I do quickly. "Okay." I say. He turns around and that's when I realize he's been in pajamas the whole time. He sits on his bed and motions for me to sit beside him. I walk over and sit down. "What's going on?" He asks me. I sigh. "I guess everything just got to much with what people commented on the article and everything my mom said when I was on the phone with her." I say not looking at him. "What did your mum say?" He asks me. I take a deep breath. "She was on me about how I was supposed to go to wherever her and my dad are and I told her it wasn't the place for me. I told her I was right where I needed to be and she scoffed at me thinking I meant California. She went on about how I lived in California practically my whole life and I went off about how she never spoke to me like this before her and my dad left. This is the part that got to me she said that I put myself into the positon of being raped." I say blinking back the tears. "She said what!" Luke yells. I nod my head. "I said some stuff and then hung up the phone but now I'm starting to think what if she's right." I say still not looking at Luke. I feel him place his hand under my chin and he moves my head up so that I'm looking in his eyes. "Don't you ever think that." Luke says. "What if I lead him on unintentionlly?" I ask. "Even if you did and I don't think you did it doesn't justify what he did." He says. There's a knock at Luke's door and I obviously know who it is as Hayley is the only other person here. "Come in." Luke says. She opens the door and I can see she is confused when she sees me. I smile and she smiles back. "I'm going to stay at Calum's." Hayley says. Luke smirks. "Okay." He says. She closes the door and I laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look back at Luke and he's laughing too. "I don't want to be alone tonight."  I say. "You don't have to be." Luke says. I smile at him. I get off the bed and get under the covers. Luke does the same and turns off his lamp as it's the only light in the room. I just lay there thinking. "Don't all the rumours bother you?" I ask Luke. "I guess I've just gotten used to it over time." Luke says. I sigh. 'It wasn't the content of the article that bothered you was it?" Luke asks. I feel him roll to face me so I do the same. "No." I reply. Luke moves a little closer. "Did it bother you?" I ask as I move a little closer as well. "No." Luke says. I see his eyes drift down to my lips "Can I kiss you?" Luke asks me. "Please kiss me." I say. His lips crash to mine and I pull him as close as I can. He kiss me more passionately and I kiss back with the same intensity. I move my fingers into his hair and I pull unintentionally. He moans into the kiss and I smile I pull back from the kiss and  I open my eyes. He opens his eyes and we smile at each other. "I've wanted to do that since we met." Luke says. "Why do you like me? I'm broken." I say. "I don't care that you think you're broken. I don't think you're broken, I look at you and I see someone who's gone through stuff unimaginable and is trying to figure everything out." He says as he places his hand on my cheek. "I've wanted you to kiss me since we met too." I say. He laughs. "I should've kissed you sooner then." He says. "Ya you should've." I say. We both laugh. "Maybe we should make the rumours in the article real." Luke says. I look at him. "Maybe we should." I say. "So our little secret." Luke says. "Our little secret." I say. "Well then Pili Evans will you be my secret, only for a little while, girlfriend?" Luke asks me. "Yes I will, Luke Hemmings." I say. We both laugh. He gives me a quick kiss. He pulls back and I pout. "We're hanging with the guys and Hayley tomorrow so we should probably get some sleep." Luke says. I nod my head and Luke rolls onto his back. He pulls me close so that my head is on his chest. "Goodnght Pili." He says. "Goodnight Luke." I say. I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I open my eyes and smile when I see I am still on Luke's chest. I close my eyes and just listen to his heartbeat. I feel him begin to stir and I open my eyes once again. "Good morning." I say. "Good morning." Luke replies. I move so I'm basically hovering over him and smile. I kiss him and he instantly kisses me back. He flips us over so that he's hovering over me. I grab the hem of the pajama pants I'm wearing and I pull them off. He pulls back from the kiss and I can see the suprise on his face. I just smile and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss. He broke the kiss and takes his top off. I smile and his lips are back on mine in an instant. My hands went to his hair and I pull lightly. He moans into my mouth and I smile. He grinds against me and now it's my turn to moan. I break the kiss. "Do that again." I say, He smiles and grinds against me again. I moan. The door to his room slams up and we jump. We look at the door to see Michael standing there. "Fuck." Luke says. Michael just laughs and runs down the hallway. Luke hops off the bed and runs out of the room going to catch Michael. I grab the discarded pajama bottoms and put them back on. I climb out of the bed and grab Luke's shirt. I walk out of the room and walk down the hallway. I laugh at the whole situation. Of course it happens to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk down the stairs and I can hear laughter in the living room. I walk into the living room and hold in a laugh at the scene infront of me. Calum, Ashton, and Hayley all had shocked looks on their faces while Luke had Michael pinned to a couch. Michael is laughing. "Luke let him go." I say. I laugh as Luke lets him go. "You left this in bed." I say. I see three heads whip in my direction as I toss Luke his shirt. He puts it back on and walks over to me. "You want breakfast?" He asks me. I nod my head and he smiles. He kisses me and walks into the kitchen. "Um what was that?" Hayley asks me. I just shrug my shoulders and sit in the chair. "That was nothing. Should have seen what I walked in on." Michael says. I grab a pillow off the chair and throw it at Michael. "Shut up Michael." I say. We both laugh. "I'm so confused." Ashton says. Luke walks back into the room and hands me some eggs and toast. "Thank you." I say. He sits besides Michael and glares. "Why is Luke so mad at Michael?" Calum asks. "I walked in on their sexy time." Michael says with a smirk. My eyes widen and I nearly choke on the eggs in my mouth. "We were not having sexy time." I say once I swallow the eggs. "Oh no." Michael says. Oh no. "So I didn't walk in on you and Luke making out. I didn't walk in and see Luke with no shirt while you had no pants on. I didn't walk in on Luke..." Michael says with a smirk as Luke interupts him. "Okay we get it." Luke says. Michael laughs. I finish my breakfast and when I look up I see Hayley looking at me. "When?" She asks me. "It was after you went to stay at Calum's." I say. "Go on." Calum says. "Well we were talking and I said I didn't want to be alone because of personal reasons." I start. "And I said she didn't have to be." Luke says. The boys look at Luke in shock. I pretend I son't see there expressions. "So I crawled under the covers on his bed and we just laid there for a while." I say. "I then asked if the rumours going around about us bothered him and he told me he's gotten used to it." I continue. "We all have." Ashton says. I nod my head. "I asked her if the articles about the rumours were bothering her. She told me no." Luke says as he got off the couch. He walks to me and I stand up. He sits in the chair and I sit down in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I smile. "I asked if it bothered him and he told me no." I say. I look to see Luke smiling at me which makes my smile wider. "I asked if I could kiss her and when she said yes I wasted no time." Luke says. i smile. "We said some other stuff and then he asked me to be his secret girlfriend but only for a little while. Guess it's not really a secret anymore." I finish. We all laugh. "So can we get a sneak peek at your set list?" Hayley asks. We all laugh. Calum pulls out his phone and Luke pulls out his.. Luke hands me his phone and Calum hands Hayley his. We both look at the set list and I smile at the fact that they have some of their older songs on the setlist. I hand Luke his phone back and Hayley does the same with Calum. "Hales and I will be dancing in the wings that's for sure." I say. The boys laugh. "I'm gonna go get changed and then you guys can show us around." I say. I go to get up and Luke pulls me back down. "No." He says. "I have to get dressed." I say. "Fine." He replies. I laugh as he unwraps his arms. I stand up and turn around. I give him a quick kiss and then walk out of the living room. I walk upstairs and down the hallway. I walk into my room and close the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk to my closet and pull out a crop top that says crazy but cute on it. I take Luke's shirt off and throw mine on. I place Luke's shirt on my bed and walk over to the small dresser. I open a drawer and pull out a pair of ripped jeans. I take off Luke's pants and throw on my own. I do them up and place Luke's pants on my bed. I close the drawer and walk back over to my closet. I grab my red converses and I slip them on. I lean down and pull my suitcase out from under my bed. I open the small pouch and grab my toothbrush as well as my hairbrush and a scrunchie. I push it back under my bed and stand up. I walk to my door and open it. I walk out and into the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and hair. I throw my hair up into a bun and walk out of the bathroom. I walk down the hall and down the stairs. I walk into the living room and smile when I see Luke. He got dressed and he looks incredibly handsome. "Hi." I say. Everyone's head snaps to me and I see Luke smile. He hops up out of the chair he is sitting in and walks over to me. He grabs my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. "You look incredible." He says. "You look handsome." I say. We smile at each other. He kisses me and everyone groans. I pull back and give them the finger. "Let's go." I say. I unwrap my arms and Luke lets go of my waist. Hayley and the guys walk over to us. "How do you guys feel about a walk?" Calum asks. "I'm down." I say. "Me too." Hayley says. The boys slip their shoes on and Luke opens the door. We all walk out and I smile when the sun hits my face. I hear Luke close the door and lock it. I look at him and watch as he walks over to me. I hold my hand out and his fingers intertwine with mine with ease. I smile and we race to catch up to the others. "I figured you guys would want to keep it secret." Calum says. I look at Luke and he looks at me. "We were going to at first but seeing as people already think she's my girlfriend and now that she is why keep it a secret." Luke says. I smile. "Oh Ashton you owe me twenty dollars." Hayley says as we continue to walk. "For what?" I ask. "I bet that Luke would kiss you before the tour started and Ashton bet after." Hayley says as she collects her twenty from Ashton. I laugh. "Typical Hales." I say. She laughs. We continue walking and I see an ice cream shop come into view. "Luke can we get ice cream?" I ask. "Of course." He says. "Guys we're gonna go get ice cream." Luke says. "Let me guess, Pils' idea." Hayley says. I nod my head enthusistically. The boys laugh as we walk into the ice cream shop. Hayley and Calum order their ice cream first. Hayley got cookies and cream while Calum got chocolate. Michael and Ashton went next. Michael got rocky road and Ashton got strawberry. Luke and I walk up to the counter. "I'll have citrus ice in a cup please." I say. "I'll have the same please." Luke says. The guy nods his head and gets our ice cream. He hands our ice cream to us and Luke pays. We join the others and we all sit down. I can hear the sound of camera clicks and I turn to Luke. "Paps are here." I say. Luke groans. "What's wrong?" Hayley asks. "Paps." Luke responds. The boys groan. "Let's just ignore them." I say. The boys nod their heads in agreement as does Hayley. I look at Luke and see that he has ice cream on the side of his mouth. I don't say anything I just lean over and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and I pull back. "What was that for?" He asks me smiling. "You had a little bit of ice cream on the side of your mouth." I say. He laughs which causes me to laugh. "You guys are disgusting." Hayley says. I laugh as I continue to eat my ice cream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all finish our ice cream and throw our garbage out. Luke intertwines our fingers again and we walk out of the store. "Luke is that your girlfriend?" The pap asks. H just ignores them. "What's her name?" The pap asks. We walk in the direction of Luke's house. "Just leave them alone." Hayley says. I internally groan. She should have just ignored them. "We're gonna run." Luke whispers in my ear. I nod my head and Luke shoots the boys a look. Calum grabs onto Hayley and we all start running. We reach Luke's house and we run to the front door. Luke unlocks it and opens the door. We all run in and Luke closes the door. He locks it and we all burst out laughing. "That was an experience." Hayley says. "It definitely was." I say. We all laugh again. I look at Luke while he laughs and my heart skips a beat. Fuck. I've fallen for him and I've fallen too fast. This is not good. Luke looks at me and I see him smile when he catches me staring. I smile at him and we hear someone cough. We break our trance and look at Calum who was the one that coughed. "If you guys are done." Calum says. I laugh. I hear a phone ping and i see Ashton grabs his phone out of his pocket. "Well guys look like management dropped the ball and forgot to tell us about a radio interview we have in about 30 minutes." Ashton says. "Well let's go." Michael says. We race out of the house and into Luke's car.. He pulls out of the driveway and speeds towards the radio station parking lot. Luke pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. We all hop out and race into the radio station. We all race to the booth and the guys just make it on time. The boys sit in their seats and breathe a sigh of relief. They put the headphones on and someone counted down from five. "And we're back." The radio host says. "We are joined by 5 Seconds of Summer." He says. The boys all say hi in unison. "So you have a tour coming up?" The interviewer asks. "Yes we do. It's called Meet You There Tour and it starts in two weeks." Michael says. "What can the fans expect on this tour?" The host asks. "Well we'll be playing songs from our new album obviously as well as some old ones." Ashton says. "We also have an amazing upcoming artist named Pili Evans as an opening act." Luke says. Michael sends Luke a knowing smile  and Luke looks at me and smiles. "You guys know this is filmed right." Ashton says looking at Luke and I. Luke's head snaps to Ashton and I silently laugh. The host smiles at me. "So Luke." The host says. Luke whips his head back to the host and I laugh at how silly he looks. "There have been many articles and pictures about you and a lovely lady who just so happens to look like the lovely lady off camera." He says. Luke blushes. "What's with the blush?" The interviewer says. Michael laughs. "It's actually a funny story." Michael says. "Michael Gordon Clifford don't you dare!" I yell. Michael laughs again. "We'll come back to that question." The host said. "Calum there have also been photos of you with a lovely lady who happens to look like the other lovely lady in this room." He says. I see both Calum and Hayley blush. Interesting. "Well this interview has certainly taken an interesting turn. Your instruments are behind you. Will you please play us a song?" The guy says. "Sure." Luke says. They grab their insturments and I smile. "This song is called Ghost of You." Ashton says. They play the song and I'm there smiling the whole time as that's what hearing Luke makes me do. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out. I see a text from Prisilla saying she had booked me an interview after the boys. Oh god. I put my phone back in my pocket and take a deep breath. The boys finish their song and Luke looks at me. He mouths whats wrong and I mouth back interview next. He nods his head and turns back to his interview.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I must ask the question I've been wanting to ask since you guys walked in here. Who are these lovely ladies?" The interviewer asks. I watch as Calum and Luke blush once again. Ashton and Michael laugh. "Pili Evans and Hayley Green." Ashton says. "Ahh I'm supposed to interview Pili after you but I'm thinking we combine the two." He says. He motions for me to come over and I do. They put a chair in between Luke and Calum. I sit down and put on the headphones. "Hello." I say into the mic. "Hello Pili. I'm Mark." He says. I smile. "So how do you know the guys here?" Mark asks. I smile. "It's quite a funny story actually." I say. The boys laugh. "So my best friend, Hayley and I, went out to a restaurant to celebrate me being signed to a record label., I totally forget the name of the restaurant." I say. "The Grill of the Alley." Luke replies. I smile. Of course he remembers. "So we were seated at the booth and then four guys walk over. They say excuse me and Hales and I look up totally confused. Their excuse for coming over was to compliment my outfit." I say. Mark laughs. "What it was a nice outfit." Luke says. We all laugh. "Hayley instantly recognized them and invited them to sit down. I had just gone through a tragic incident and was very put off of the male gender so my anxiety was threw the roof." I say. Mark looks at Hayley. "I apologized!" She yells. We all laugh. "We all started talking and then I invited them back to my place for an ice cream party. The rest is history." I say. Everyone laughs. "I still can't believe you used the nice outfit line." Mark says. "In all fairness it was a great outfit." Ashton says. "Please it was a pink suit with a white blouse with pink shoes. I looked like a pink marshmallow." I say. We all laugh. "Can you play a song for us?" Mark asks. "Sure." I say. Luke hands me his acoustic guitar and I smile. "This song is off my EP called My Story. Out now. This is Count on me." I say. I strum the guitar and start singing. I finish my song and I smile. "That song is beautiful." Mark says. "Thank you. I wrote it for my best friend." I say. I look at Hayley and she smiles at me. I look back at Mark. "So it says here that you are only 19 is that correct?" He asks me. "Yes just turned actually." I reply. "How does it feel being signed so young?" He asks me. "It feels great and I know if it all becomes to much I have some great friends that will help me through." I say. "Hell ya you do." Ashton says. I laugh. "You guys haven't known each other long but you all seem so close." Mark says. "We are." I reply. "Some more than others." Michael says. I whip my head to face him. "Michael Gordan Clifford! Stop talking!" I yell. He laughs. "You sound like Crystal." Michael says. I laugh. "What do you mean by some closer than others?" Mark asks Michael. "No interupting Pili." Mark says. I laugh. "I'll try not to." I say. Mark laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael smirks at me. Oh god. "It all started when Luke started watching her videos on YouTube." Michael starts. I look at Luke. "Interesting. So Ashton totally covered for you at the restaurant." I say. Luke laughs as he blushes. "So when Luke saw her at the restaurant he made us go over with the excuse of complimenting her outfit.I thought it was a dumb excuse and I still do." Michael says. "I liked it." I reply. The boys laugh so does Hayley. "I watched Luke the entire time he talked to her at the restaurant offering my input once in a while and I saw his eyes sparkle." Michael says. "I saw it too." Ashton replies. I blush and Luke continues to blush. "The sparkle in his eyes grew brighter at the ice cream party we had at Pili's. Don't know why though as she was just shoveling the ice cream into her mouth." Michael says. "Hey!" I say. "She looked cute!" Luke says. I blush harder. "Please it was anything but cute." Ashton says between laughs. I glare at him and he throws his hands up in mock surrender. I laugh. "We all went with Pili to her first recording session and that's when the president of the company she is signed with asked us if it would be okay if she came on tour with us. We asked our management and they said yes thankfully." Luke says. "Luke and Pili went off after that by themselves and that's when Ashton and Hayley made a bet." Michael says. "What was this bet?" Mark asks. "The bet was on how long it would take for them to get together and who would kiss who first." Ashton says. "Everyone knew about the bet but Luke and myself." I say. Mark laughs. "Who bet what?" Mark asks. "Well I bet that they would get together during the tour and that Pili would kiss Luke while Hayley bet that they would get together before the tour and that Luke would kiss Pili first." Ashton says. "So all of you were sure they would get together?" Mark asks. "Oh ya. We could tell just by the way they look at each other that it would only be a matter of time before they got together." Calum says. "Which is why I wasn't surprised when I walked in on them this morning." Michael says with a smirk. I glare at him and he laughs. "What did you walk in on them doing?" Mark asks. "Sexy time." Michael says with a smirk. "For the second time we were not having sexy time!" I yell. Michael laughs. "Oh really? Then why did Luke not have a shirt on while you didn't have any.." Michael starts. "Michael Gordon Clifford you finish that sentence and I will make you like Lord Varys from Game of Thrones." I say. Michael's eyes widen in shock and I laugh. "So Hayley won the bet?" Mark asks. "Yep." I say. "Well that's all we have time for but thank you guys for coming in." Mark says. We all say no problem. We get up and walk out of the studio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk out of the building and walk to Luke's car. We all hop in and Luke pulls out of the parking lot. I turn around and glare at Michael. He just laughs. I turn my attention back to the front of the car when I feel Luke put his hand on my thigh. I smile at him and place my hand on his. I grab my phone out of my pocket and unlock it. i click on Ashton's contact and type out a message: 'Hey Ash, feel like another bet?'. I press send and wait for Ashton's reply.  He sent me back a reply saying that he was in and this time fifty dollars was on the line. I smile at that. I send him a text saying that I bet Calum and Hayley are already together and will tell us today. Ashton sends me back a text saying that he agrees that they're together and that they will tell us right before we go on tour. Luke pulls into his driveway and we all hop out of the car as soon as Luke parks it. We walk to the front door and Luke unlocks it. He opens it and we all walk in. Luke closes the door and we all race each other into the living room. I flop onto the couch beating everyone naturally. "Damn girl you're fast." Ashton says. "Six years of track I damn well better be." I say as I sit up. "Six years really?" Calum asks. "She runs every chance she gets." Hayley says. Luke sits down beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into his touch and a smile spreads across my face. "You two are gross." Hayley says. I laugh. "You know what's gross, denying that you and Calum are dating." I say. Hayley's mouth drops. "How did you know?" Hayley asks. "Ha I knew it! Ashton you owe me fifty dollars!" I yell. Ashton groans and hands me the fifty. Hayley just laughs and shakes her head. Calum shakes his head and wraps his arm around Hayley. "Well I think we're all gonna head out." Michael says. Luke and I nod our heads. We all say goodbye and they walk out of the living room as well as out the door. I hand Luke the fifty dollars and he looks at me confused. "Hold it for me." I say. He smiles at me and takes out his wallet. He places the money in and then throws his wallet on the table. I heard a car pull out of the driveway and before I know it Luke's lips are on mine. I smile into the kiss and he pulls me onto his lap. Luke breaks the kiss and smiles at me. "How about we continue what we were doing this morning." Luke says. I smile. "Let's." I say. He laughs and reconnects our lips. He makes sure he has a tight grip on my legs before he stands up. He walks out of the living room without breaking the kiss. He carefully walks up the stairs and down the hallway. He walks into his room and breaks the kiss. He throws me onto the bed and I laugh. He climbs onto the bed and hovers over me. "No interuptions this time." Luke says before he reconnects our lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>